Stranded
by Angel SuLay Bbuing-Bbuing
Summary: Sebuah Planet yang sangat tentram bernama 'EXOPlanet' kini kedatangan seorang raja iblis yang ingin menguasai dunia dengan menggunakan kekuatan EXO Family. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? Check This Story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cast :

- Kim Joonmyun

- Zhang Yi Xing

- Byun Baekhyun

- Park Chanyeol

And all EXO Member

Cameo :

- Cho Kyuhyun [Super Junior]

- Kim Ryeowook [Super Junior]

Sesuai dengan judul fanfic yaitu "Stranded" yang berartikan "terdampar" berarti Ini ff menceritakan tentang EXO member yang terdampar. Udah segitu aja. Caaapeeee #author abal-abal#

Disarankan sebelum baca ff, harus membaca ini terlebih dahulu.

Suho = 22 Tahun

Lay = 21 Tahun

Kyuhyun = 26 Tahun

Ryeowook = 26 Tahun

Xiumin = 13 Tahun

Luhan = 13 Tahun

Kris = 12 Tahun

Baekhyun = 10 Tahun

Chanyeol = 10 Tahun

Chen = 10 Tahun

Kyungsoo = 9 Tahun

Tao = 8 Tahun

Kai = 7 Tahun

Sehun = 5 Tahun

Happy Reading

.

.

Dua belas orang yang sedang bercanda ria disebuah taman yang sangat indah. Mereka semua dijuluki sebagai EXO karna mereka memang tinggal di EXOPlanet yang berada jauh sekali dari bumi. Dari wujud, wajah serta perilaku, mereka memang sama persis seperti manusia seperti biasanya. Tetapi didalam diri mereka masing-masing terdapat sebuah kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat.

"Umma.. Thehunnie di ganggu oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung." Seorang namja kecil menarik-narik baju yang dipakai sang umma. Orang yang dipanggil umma itu menengok dan tersenyum lembut kearah anak kecil yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Apa ? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung mengganggu mu ?" Sang umma yang bernama lengkap Kim Yi Xing itu membulatkan matanya berpura-pura kaget atas ucapan anak terakhirnya.

"Nae. Meleka telus thaja mengacak-ngacak lambutku umma. Lihatlah ! lambut Thehunnie jadi belantakan." Namja kecil itu memajukan bibirnya sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang agak berdiri dan acak-acakan.

Lay segera menggendong Sehun dan membawanya mendekati BaekYeol yang sedang asik mengerjai hyung-hyung dan Dongsaengnya.

" Hey Kai ! kenapa kulitmu beda dari yang lain sih ? kitakan putih-putih, ya ga Yeollie ?" Baekhyun terus saja membully Kai yang sudah menangis sesegukkan dan Chanyeol yang bukannya menenangkan Kai malah ikut-ikutan membully Kai.

"Dan Kau Si Umin hyung. kenapa kamu gendut sekali ? mirip sekali kayak ikan buntel." Merasa puas melihat adiknya menangis, akhirnya Baekhyun kini membully hyung tertuanya yaitu Xiumin.

Xiumin yang tadinya sedang makan bakpao kini menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun serta asistennya yaitu Chanyeol. Tatapan Xiumin seketika membuat kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang dengan indahnya membeku dan kini kupu-kupu itu pecah berkeping-keping karena terjatuh ketanah yang sangat dekat dengan pijakan kaki Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu saeng kurang ajar ?" Perkataan Xiumin membuat Baekhyun dan yang lainnya ketakutan. Karna Xiumin jarang sekali marah dan membentak Baekhyun seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun saja.

"Iya. Kamu membuat Sehun dan Kai menangis. Kamu nakal sekali sih." Namja imut yang sedang memakai bando tanduk rusa kini angkat bicara menceramahi sang adik, Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung nakal ! kalian sangat kejam kepada Kai. Dia sampai sedih sekali. Dia kan juga adik kalian." Namja bermata besar dengan ukuran tubuh yang mungil itu berjalan mendekati Kai dan memeluknya.

Lay yang sedari tadi hanya melihat anak-anaknya sedang berkumpul alias sedang menceramahi Baekhyun beserta asistennya hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati sekerumpulan anak kecil yang sangat imut itu.

"Ada apa ini ?" Lay menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya dan berjongkok menyamai tinggi anak-anaknya.

"Umma ! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hyung membuat onar lagi." Perkataan itu berasal dari namja bermata seperti panda dengan rambut hitam pekatnya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengajak mereka bermain. Iyakan Yeollie ?" Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan mencolek-colek pinggang Chanyeol bermaksud meminta persetujuan.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengeluarkan wajah yang sangat lesu dan merasa bersalah. Lay hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kalian harus mendapatkan balasan dari apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Sehun, Kai dan Xiumin hyung." Luhan maju mendekati Baekhyun yang semakin menundukan wajahnya.

Dia menunjuk hidung Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya. Dia menatap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan dia segera melakukan aksinya. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Baekhyun sudah melayang keatas udara bagaikan balon yang sedang terbang tertiup angin.

"Kyyyaaaa~~ turunkan aku. Baekhyun benar-benar minta maaf." Luhan mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk melayangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke udara. semua yang melihat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan Kai yang tadi menangis pun kini tertawa saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang tergantung di batang pohon dengan keadaan celana dalamnya tersangkut ranting-ranting.

"Umma, Appa. Tolong Baekhyun." Suho yang tadinya hanya duduk diam sambil memperhatikan anak-anak serta istrinya itu, kini berdiri dan berjalan mendekati tempat Baekhyun tergantung.

Tangan Suho terulur keatas bermaksud untuk menggapai tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Dengan mudahnya Suho sudah mendapat tubuh Baekhyun dengan wajah yang memelas dan mata yang berair. Baekhyun memang sangat takut ketinggian dan dia akan selalu menangis kalau sudah berada ditempat tinggi.

Saat Suho mulai berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba langit menjadi mendung dan angin menjadi kencang. Kesepuluh anak Suho dan Lay mulai ketakutan dan memeluk Suho dan Lay bersamaan.

Dari arah utara terlihat ada seseorang namja berjubah hitam berjalan pelan kearah EXO family. Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kaki Lay.

Namja berjubah itu berhenti melangkah. Dia membuka kupluk jubahnya dan menampilkan rambut cokelat keemasan. Lay dan Suho masih belum bisa melihat jelas wajah namja itu karna namja it uterus menunduk menatap tanah.

Beberapa detik kemudian namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum evil menatap Suho dan Lay. Seketika itu Suho dan Lay membulatkan matanya dan berjalan menjauh dari situ.

Lay berjalan kearah Suho masih dengan menggenggam semua tangan anaknya. Sedangkan Suho hanya menatap namja berjubah itu dengan tatapan tidak suka atau lebih tepat dibilang benci. Namja itu adalah…

"Kyuhyun, untuk apa kamu kesini ?" Namja yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum dingin dan terlihat jelas kalau itu adalah senyum palsu.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat keatas dan tiba-tiba angin semakin kencang dan suara gemuruh petih semakin terdengar.

Lay berjongkok dan memegang dengan bergantian semua tangan anak-anaknya. Terakhir dia menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan menatapnya penuh arti. Cukup lama seperti itu dan kini Lay kembali berdiri dan menatap Suho. Seolah mereka sedang berbicara dari pikiran ke pikiran masing-masing. Suho mengangguk kearah Lay dan dengan segera mereka berdua berkonsenterasi dengan kekuatan masing-masing.

Tidak lama kemudian terlihat seekor unicorn putih di depan EXOfamily. Tidak lama setelah itu sejumlah air yang cukup banyak datang menghampiri sang Unicorn. Seketika itu juga air tersebut mengelilingi sang unicorn dan tanduk unicorn itu berubah. (kayak lambangnya Suho itu loh)

Dan diarah lain terlihat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Dia semakin meninggikan kepalan tangannya dan dengan sekejab munculah cahaya hitam dari langit. Cahaya hitam pekat itu menghampiri dengan cepat uncorn putih milik Lay.

Semua terlihat gelap gulita. Tidak ada suara sebelum Lay berteriak.

"Minnie.. cepat bawa adik-adikmu pergi dari sini. Sekarang !"

Mendengar sang umma memerintahnya, Xiumin segera menggandeng tangan adiknya. Sehun sudah mulai menangis. Xiumin berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badan melihat sosok appa dan umma nya yang sedang bertarung dengan Kyuhyun di kegelapan.

Air mata keluar dari mata Xiumin. Dia segera menghapus kasar jejak air mata itu. Dia berjalan pelan menghampiri Kai walaupun cahaya yang sangat gelap ditambah dengan kulit Kai yang sama gelapnya.

"Kai. Gunakan kekuatanmu."

"Ta—tapi hyung. Kemana ?"

JDUUAARR

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi terang kembali dan terlihat Suho dan Lay yang bernafas terengah-engah dan Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat kuat diujung sana.

"Cepat pergi ! apa lagi ?" Lay berteriak kencang kearah anak-anaknya dan Kyuhyun segera berlari kencang dan menusuk perut Lay dengan pedangnya.

"Arrgggttt." Lay memegang perutnya yang masih terdapat sebuah pedang tajam yang tertancap dengan sempurna diperutnya. Suho berdiri dan mengeluarkan kekuatan airnya yang membentuk naga air dan langsung menyerang Kyuhyun.

"Cepat Pergi !" kali ini Suho yang berteriak sambil terus melawan Kyuhyun yang dengan gesitnya menghindar dari semburan air beracun dari naga air milik Suho.

"Sialan ! Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka lari." Kyuhyun mulai menjadi-jadi menyerang naga Suho yang pastinya membuat sang majikan terluka juga.

Xiumin langsung memeluk semua adiknya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Kai.. kemanapun kamu mau ! yang terpenting jauh dari sini !"

BLLUUSSSSHHH

Kyuhyun yang melihat kepulan asap hitam mendengus marah dan menarik kencang rambutnya sendiri. Matanya menjadi merah pekat dab tubuhnya memanas seketika. Dia akan selalu seperti ini jika sudah marah.

Dia berbalik dan menghampiri tubuh tidak berdaya milik Suho dan Lay. Dengan tidak mengasih belas kasihan, Kyuhyun langsung menginjak perut Suho kencang hingga menyemburkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Aku akan menemukan mereka nanti." Kyuhyun tersenyum licik dan langsung menyeret tubuh Lay dan Suho.

"Setidaknya aku mendapatkan tawanan pagi ini."

.

.

"Hiiyyyaaa.." Kesepuluh namja itu berteriak karna mereka seperti terjatuh kedunia lain dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat itu.

BRRUUKKK

"Aww." Seorang namja berpipi chubby dan matanya yang memakai eyeliner itu merintih kesakitan saat pantatnya menyentuh tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ini dimana ?" Namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde itu berdiri sambil melihat tempat sekitar yang sangat asing dimatanya.

"Welcome to the Earth, EXO."

Semua menengok ke asal suara dan terlihatnya namja mungil dan juga manis sedang berdiri dengan pakaian seperti professor.

"Jangan takut."Namja itu berbicara lagi saat melihat Tao bersembunyi debelakang tubuh tinggi Kris.

"Kamu siapa ?" Chen yang biasanya diam kini angkat bicara. Namja yang kira-kira berumur 26 tahun itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan melangkahkan kaki mungil nya kearah sepuluh bersaudara itu.

"Namaku.. Kim Ryeowook. Aku yang akan membina kalian di bumi ini." –Ryeowook

"Tapi tadi aku menginginkan kami sumua pergi ke Venus bukan Bumi." –Kai

"Karna aku sudah memformat jalur teleport. Jadi jika ada orang yang ber teleport dia akan berada disini. Dan didunia ini hanya EXO dan kembaranku saja yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu."

"Saudaramu ? siapa dia ?" –Luhan

"Dia adalah….. Cho Kyuhyun."

To Be Continued

Gimana ff nya ? ancur ? abal ? aneh ? 3A ?

Ini baru permulaan jadi pendek-pendek aja.

Ini ceritanya anak-anak EXO masih bocah, belum ada perubahan. Mungkin chapter 2 berubah lagi.

Akhir kata Review pleasee :D


	2. Chapter 2

A.N : Sesuai dengan judul fanfic yaitu "Stranded" yang berartikan "terdampar" berarti Ini ff menceritakan tentang EXO member yang terdampar. Udah segitu aja. Caaapeeee #author abal-abal

Happy Reading

.

.

_"Saudaramu ? siapa dia ?" –Luhan_

_"Dia adalah….. Cho Kyuhyun."_

.

.

"Euunnggghhh .. Kyuhh sshhhhh…" Seorang namja bergigi kelinci itu terus saja mendesah saat namja berwajah evil itu sedang memberikan service untuknya.

Saat tengah asyik mendesah seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun menghentikan genjotannya dan mulai menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh sang kekasih yang hanya mendesah kecewa. Namja itu mengambil baju-baju nya yang berserakan dan segera berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kamu membosankan Min." Sebelum namja itu pergi dia sempat berbicara kepada kekasihnya yaitu Lee Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca, hatinya sesak, kesal, sedih, marah semua menjadi satu. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan tangis yang sudah ingin keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kamu berubah, Kyunnie."

.

.

"Whooaaaa." Kesepuluh anak itu memandang tidak percaya ruangan bernuasa putih tempat bekerja seorang Professor bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Sehun memandang sebuah alat bewarna putih berukuran sekunder denagn beberapa kabel didekatnya. Dia melihat-lihat benda lain disana-sini dengan tatapan kagum dan juga penasaran. Dia melihat ada seseorang namja tanpa sehelai benangpun di dalam benda berbentuk sekunder itu.

Benda itu berisikan air yang merendam tubuhnya. Namja itu bertubuh tinggi dan wajahnya terlihat gagah dan tegas,

Sehun mendekati benda itu dan tangannya terulur ingin menyentuh nya.

"Jangan sentuh itu, Sehun." Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menyentuh rambut halusnya.

"Itu adalah makhluk percobaanku. Dia ku beri nama Siwon. Dia yang akan menjadi kaki tanganku nanti." Semua EXO member hanya diam menatap tidak mengerti omongan Ryeowook kecuali Xiumin, Luhan beserta Kris yang sudah mulai berfikiran dewasa.

"Rwowook Ahjussi, euumm maksudku—" Xiumin berpikir keras dengan ucapannya. Dia bingung ingin memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan apa.

"Panggil aku Wookie hyung saja." Mengerti dengan perkataan Xiumin, Ryeowook memotong perkataan Xiumin dengan seenaknya.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk dan mulai berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki Ryeowook. Dia terus saja memainkan kuku-kunya. Dia merasa agak gugup berada di dekat Ryeowook. Dan juga dia masih takut dengan keadaan kedua orang tuanya di EXOPlanet.

"Hyung.. bagaimana kedua orang-tuaku ?" mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin, Ryeowook menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tidak berapa lama dia meneruskan kegiatan berjalannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Kedua orang tuamu, mereka tidak kenapa-napa. Kyuhyun tidak akan berani membunuh mereka berdua. Karna tujuannya adalah menguasai dunia dengan kekuatan EXOfamily. Tidak usah khawatir, Xiumin." Sosok Ryeowook semakin menjauh sedangkan Xiumin hanya diam ditempat sambil memperhatikan kepergian Ryeowook.

"Umma.. Appa. Aku akan menolong kalian."

.

.

"Arrrgghhhttt."

"Hentikan !"

"Uggghhhttt ku mo—mohon."

Namja dengan rambut coklat keemasan itu tengah asyik bermain dengan kedua tawanannya. Dia terus saja menyuruh kaki tangannya untuk memberi hukuman kepada Suho beserta Lay.

Tubuh mereka berdua penuh dengan luka dan juga darah yang terus keluar disetiap luka.

Kyuhyun memang sangat kejam, keji, dan juga licik. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kemauannya. Jika ada orang yang berani menghalanginya, dia akan sangat marah dan tidak akan memberi ampun kepada orang tersebut. Hanya ada satu orang yang mampu menaklukannya yaitu, **_Bunny Min_**.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah asyik melihat-lihat penemuan-penemuan di laboraturiumnya. Mulutnya terus bersenandung kecil dan matanya yang tidak berhenti melihat-lihat sekitar.

'Zzzzzssshshhhtttt'

Namja itu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap ruangan yang hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Dia duduk disebuah kursi kerja dan berhadapan dengan computer miliknya dengan beberapa kabel yang menyambungkan kebeberapa benda-benda aneh didalam laboraturium itu.

"Kibum, sudahlah. Tidak perlu bermain petak umpat segala. Aku sangat sibuk sekarang." Ryeowook berbicara sendirian dan hanya tersenyum kemudian tetawa lepas seperti orang-gila.

"Kibum~ah."

"Aisshhh aku ketahuan lagi."

Tiba-tiba seorang namja ber lesung pipi itu menampakan dirinya yang sebenarnya sudah ada didalam ruangan itu sedari tadi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan ia segera duduk disamping Ryeowook.

"Hyung, sudah memikirkan rencana kita ?"

"Tenang saja Kibum, aku sudah memkirkan ini matang-matang."

"Tapi kalau rencana ini gagal, mereka semua akan mati."

"Kita harus mencobanya."

"Ini berba—"

"Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Kibum."

Kibum langsung diam dan mengangguk kecil. Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sang hyung. Dengan secepat kilat dia menghilangkan tubuhnya menjadi transparan. Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas melihat sifat adiknya yang tidak menentu itu.

Kini di Bumi daerah kutub utara yang sangat dingin dan sepi. Inilah tempat Ryeowook tinggal dan disinilah EXO akan di didik. Malam hari ini Ryeowook sudah merancang rencananya bersama dengan Kibum. Semua anak EXO sudah tertidur pulas saat Ryeowook dengan sengaja menaburi obat tertidur didalam susu yang diminum kesepuluh anak tersebut.

Ryeowook akan melakukan aksinya jika semuanya tertidur dan hanya dia dan Kibum lah yang bekerja. Ryeowook sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan keputusan yang dibuatnya. Karna hanya ada dua pilihan untuk Little EXO yaitu Gagal lalu Mati dan Berhasil lalu hidup lama. Tetapi hanya ada 20% kemungkinan rencana yang buat Ryeowook serta Kibum akan berhasil.

Kibum segera memasuki setiap kamar yang ditempati Little EXO dan membawa mereka semua kedalam laboraturium milik Ryeowook.

Semua Little EXO sudah dimasukan ke dalam benda berbentuk Sekunder sama seperti yang dilakukan Ryeowook kepada makhluk seperti robot ciptaannya. Keadaan EXO sama seperti Siwon yaitu tanpa sehelai benangpun dan juga mereka terendam air yang tentu sangat banyak. Tetapi mereka tetap tertidur lelap dan tidak akan pernah menyadari apa yang telah dilakukan Ryeowook dan Kibum kepada mereka semua.

"Sampai berapa jam hyung ?" Kibum berbicara pelan dengan Ryeowook. Kakinya terus berjalan memperhatikan semua Little EXO dari yang paling ujung kanan (Xiumin) dan paling ujung kiri (Sehun).

"Hanya sebentar. 3 menit lagi akan selesai." Ryeowook memperhatikan isi didalam benda tabung itu. Dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini badannya bertambah tinggi dan besar didalam tabung itu. Rambutnya juga bertambah lebat, bentuk wajahnya agak melebar. Dan disusul dengan semua anak EXO lainnya.

Ryeowook berdiri menghampiri Kibum. Mereka tersenyum senang dan segera melihat jam ditangannya masing-masing.

"20 detik lagi." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Ryeowook kambali berhadapan dengan komputernya sedangkan Kibum sudah menyiapkan 10 handuk untuk masing-masing anak EXO.

Air yang ada didalam benda itu semakin berkurang turun kebawah. Tiba-tiba suara dari mesin itu terdengar.

_"Proses pengembang tubuh dan penambahan kekuatan akan selesai dalam waktu 10 detik lagi. Dimulai dari sekarang, 10…9…8…7…6….5….4….3….2…."_

'Zzzzzhhhhhhhh'

Semua pintu itu terbuka dan dengan otomatis ada kasur kecil yang muncul dimasing-masing benda itu bermaksud agar makhluk yang ada didalamnya tidak akan terjatuh kelantai.

Kibum segera memakaikan handuk kemasing-masing tubuh Little EXO dan membantu mereka semua berdiri tegak. Semuanya terlihat polos dan juga imut, terlebih lagi memang umur mereka yang sebenarnya belum genap 15 tahun.

"Mwoyaa.. Theunnie dimana ? Dan kenapa thuala Theunnie jadi belubah begini ya ?" Semua menatap namja yang lumayan tinggi dengan kulit yang bersih dan tentunya putih lalu rambut bewarna madunya yang sangat cocok dengan kulit putih susunya itu.

Sehun terlihat kesal saat tidak ada satu orangpun yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Terlebih lagi ke Sembilan namja di dekatnya malah memperhatikannya bukan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalian siapa ? mana hyung-hyung ku ?" Sehun malah menyenggol mereka semua dan segera berlari mendekati pintu keluar.

"Sehun, mereka semua kakakmu." Tangan Sehun berhenti memutar-mutar knop pintu saat mendengar suara Ryeowook.

"Kamu tidak mengenali mereka ?" Sehun berjalan mendekati ke Sembilan orang yang katanya adalah hyung-hyungnya itu lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Euummm… Kyyaaaaa~ Lulu hyung." Sehun segera memeluk Luhan kencang sampai handuk yang dipakainya terjatuh dan menampakan tubuh polosnya.

Semua mata menatap dari bawah tubuh Sehun sampai ujung rambut Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan hanya shock saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dan terlebih lagi handuk Sehun terlepas dari pinggangnya.

"Lulu hyung, aku thenang thekali. Kenapa kamu menjadi bethar dan tambah cantik ?"

Semua hanya sweetdrop saat mendengar perkataan polos dari Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataan adiknya yang sangat terobsesi dengannya.

"Sehunnie, handukmu lepas."

"Bial thaja. Aku kan mathih kecil hyung."

"Lihat dulu tubuhmu."

Sehun mendesah pasrah dan segera memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya dari ujung kaki.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~ Omigat.. Kaki thehun banyak bulunya. Tidak…."

Tangan Sehun mengacak-ngacak se isi laboraturium milik Ryeowook dan melemparkan barang-brangnya kesembarang arah. Bahkan suntikan yang berada di meja Ryeowook kini berterbangan kemana-mana dan hampir mengenai wajah parah hyung-hyung nya.

"Sehunnie, hentikan." Mendengar suara Luhan, tubuh Sehun tiba-tiba terdiam dan berhenti memberontak. Dan kini terdengar isakan tangis dari arah selatan.

Semua mata menatap namja bertubuh mungil dengan eyeliner yang terpampang diwajahnya dan anehnya eyeliner itu tidak luntur saat terkena air matanya.

"Baekkie hikksss.. baekkiee.."

Semua anak EXO memeluk Baekhyun yang sesegukan sedari tadi. Lalu Chanyeol segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan mendudukannya dilantai yang lumayan dingin.

"Ada apa Baekkie ?"

"Ba—baekki.. hikkssss.. "

Chen sudah mengelapi keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Baekhyun malah menarik handuk Kris yang berpampang indah dipinggangnya untuk mengelap ingusnya.

"Kyyaaaaa~" semua berteriak saat melihat tubuh Kris bugil.

Dengan secepat kilat Kris menarik taplak meja yang ada di meja Ryeowook dan memakainya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karna malu. Dia hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngos an.

Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri dihadapan para member EXO.

"Sudahlah. Kalian kaya penghuni marga satwa saja. Berisik sekali kalian ini." Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook member EXO pun diam tidak bersuara. Sehun yang tadi sedang peluk-peluk Luhan kini hanya duduk terdiam di lantai sambil memperlihatkan semut berjalan.

Ryeowook menghela nafas dan menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi. Dia mancak-mancak seperti orang gila dan juga berteriak tidak jelas.

"Aduuhh. Aku bilang jangan berisik ! bukan diam seperti orang bisu."

Member EXO lainnya hanya diam melihat Ryeowook dengan expresi wajah "Lu tuh mau nya apa sih ?". Ryeowook kembali menghela nafas dan duduk di bangku miliknya. Tangannya membolak-balikan buku yang berisikan bahasa aneh. Yang tidak di mengerti Member EXO.

"Xiumin…" Ryeowook memanggil nama Xiumin masih dengan tatapan menatap lurus kearah buku yang dipegangnya.

"Nae ?"

"Kemarilah."

Dengan segera Xiumin berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ryeowook meletakan bukunya di meja. Dan tangan Ryeowook kini mengenggam tangan Xiumin.

"Apa kekuatan mu ?"

"Frost."

Jemari lentik Ryeowook mengusap-ngusap kulit tangan Xiumin. Setelah beberapa detik Ryeowook mengusap tangan Xiumin, kini terlihatlah lambang Es di tangan Xiumin. Lambang itu bewarna biru muda dan lama kelamaan lambang itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Ryeowook melepaskan dengan lembut tangan Xiumin. Dan Ryeowook menunjuk Luhan, bermaksud menyuruh Luhan agar mendekatinya.

"Aku tanamkan lambang itu di dalam tubuhmu. Jika kalian dalam keadaan sangat membutuhkan, lambang itu akan muncul dan bersinar terang. Walaupun hanya satu dianatara kalian yang terlibat masalah dan sangat membutuhkan kekuatan. Dengan sendirinya lambang yang ada di tangan kalian akan ikut bersinar, menandakan bahwa satu dari kalian sedang mengalami kesulitan. Aku akan melatih kalian di kutub utara ini. Dan untukmu Xiumin, ini akan menjadi latihan yang menyusahkan untukmu karna kamu harus melawan kekuatanmu sendiri, yaitu Es."

Semua mengangguk pertanda mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryeowook. Tangan Sehun tiba-tiba tergepal dan menatap lurus kedepan.

'Akan kubalath perbuatanmu, Cho Kyuhyun !' dengan smirk yang tiba-tiba terpampang diwajahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang sangat kejam sedunia ini.

.

.

"Yak ! kendalikanlah kekuatanmu ! kamu bisa membuatku mati pabbo !"

Terlihatlah member EXO yang tengah latihan di lapangan Es. Semuanya berlatihan dengan berpasang-pasangan. Chen dengan Sehun, Kris dengan Chanyeol, Kai dengan Tao, Xiumin dengan Baekhyun dan terakhir Luhan dengan D.O.

Chen dan Sehun dengan semangat mengeluarkan angin dan petir yang dashyat. Tetapi hanya diwilayah mereka saja. Karna Ryeowook sudah membedakan tempat-tempat mereka untuk berlatih. Dia takut kejadian yang Chanyeol lakukan terhadap Sehun itu terulang lagi. Karna tadi saat Chanyeol tengah mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan sekuat tenaga, tiba-tiba Pheonix nya terbang tidak menentu dan akhirnya Sehun lah yang kena serangan Pheonix itu karna dengan tiba-tiba dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Setelah membagi-bagi tiap petak untuk masing-masing kelompok EXO berlatih, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk melihatnya dari kejauhan agar terlihat jelas dengan matanya.

Di sebelah kelompok ChenHun terlihatlah kelompok Kris dan Chanyeol. Dari kejauhan bisa terlihat baju Kris sudah bolong-bolong dengan bekas bakaran yang di dapatkannya dari Chanyeol yang hanya menebar senyuman khas miliknya. Dengan indahnya Kris meloncat dan terbang keatas untuk menghindar dari serangan abal-abal Chanyeol.

Sementara Kelompok Kai dan Tao, mereka hanya diam tidak bergerak. Dan terlihatlah Kai yang sedang berkonsenterasi penuh dan sedang merancang ide-ide. Dia berpikir kalau misalnya dia ber teleport, maka dengan mudahnya Tao akan menghentikan waktu dan Kai tidak bisa bergerak dan jika Kai menyerang dengan terang-terang an bisa saja Kai di wushu oleh Tao dan akan membuat pinggang nya encok tidak bisa berjalan.

Di tempat Ke empat terlihat Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak. Xiumin selalu kalah dari kekuatan Baekhyun. Karna saat Xiumin mulai membentuk Es es untuk menyerang Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan dengan segera mengeluarkan kekuatan cahayanya dan membuat es Xiumin lumer, begitupun dengan es yang sedang dipijiak Xiumin. dan dengan terpaksa Xiumin harus menambal es itu kembali.

Dan di tempat terakhir ada Luhan dan juga D.O. Luhan hanya bisa melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil karna dia terus menghindar dari kekuatan D.O. Luhan akan kalah total jika latihan terus di tempat ini. Dia tidak bisa melayangkan benda-benda karna memang hanya ada es saja disini. Dan juga D.O yang tidak berhentinya menginjak-nginjak es yang membuat es nya terbelah dan memperlihatkan air dingin dibawahnya.

Kembali dimana Ryeowook berada. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Ku yakin, kalian bisa."

..::To Be Continued::..

.

.

Akhir kata.. Review Please :3


End file.
